creepy_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odwróceni VI
Srebrny blask księżyca oświetlał ciemne, aczkolwiek wesołe ulice HappyTown. Grupka naszych przyjaciół miała się wybrać na poszukiwania panny Jabłkowyhajs, jednak nie wzięli pod uwagę, że powoli zapadała już noc. Sanity zaproponowała im nocleg w swoim domu. Była niewiarygodnie ucieszona tym, że mogła znowu zobaczyć Insanity. Podczas, gdy idioci… to jest, nasi bohaterowie spali, mieszkańcy HappyTown zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali. - Zapewne wiecie, w jakim celu was wezwałam – powiedziała poważnym głosem Staroroczna. - No właśnie, ja nie do końca rozumiem… - zaczął niepewnie żołnierz (tak, tak – kopia Aracza ;-;), jednak przerwało mu głośne sapnięcie Bowjogurta. - Chodzi o tych nowych – warknął. - Tych tajemniczych przybyszy? – spytała przerażona dziewczyna odziana w piracki strój – Słyszałam, że są straszni. Boję się ich. Krążą plotki, że przeniknęli do naszego wymiaru, by nas unicestwić i… - Cisza – warknęła Staroroczna – Nie obchodzi mnie skąd oni przybyli. Interesuje mnie, dlaczego są tak bardzo podobni do nas i co planują. Jakieś sugestie? - Być może przybrali takie postacie, by zastąpić nasze miejsca? – powiedziała śmiało czarnowłosa dziewczyna umazana w kisielu. - Albo chcą zjeść nasze mózgi, żeby wzbogacić swoje doświadczenia emocjonalnie? – powiedział uśmiechnięty Jeff. - Może oni atak na nas, gdy my spać i nas zabić? – wychrypiał Jogurt. - Zapewne masz rację – wymruczała czarnowłosa – Ty zawsze masz rację… I zawsze jesteś taki odważny i piękny, i… - Ty – powiedział srogo smok – siedzieć cicho. Ty mnie męczyć. Ja, Wielki Smok Harmonii, mieć gdzieś twoja miłość. Ty nie być w moim typie. Ty zrozumieć to w końcu. - Ale… - zaczęła czarnowłosa, jednak przerwało jej chrząknięcie. - Dla mnie to tylko banda głupkowatych dzieciaków – mruknął Chuck popijając wódkę – Nie są dla nas żadnym zagrożeniem. - A może chcą tylko, żebyśmy tak właśnie o nich myśleli? – powiedziała cichutko wystraszona piratka – Może chcą nas zabić w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób i… - I wyssać naszą krew! – ryknęła dziewczyna, która wciąż siedziała na trumnie (Madzia ;-;) - Może – powiedziała poważnie Staroroczna – W HappyTown znajdują się już od co najmniej dwóch dni. Nie wiadomo także, ile ich tak naprawdę jest. Być może pominęliśmy jedną, czy dwie osoby. Być może gdzieś w dżungli ukrywa się ich piętnastu. A może i nawet całe wojsko. - Nie sądzę, żeby zrobili nam krzywdę – zaczęła młoda dziewczyna ubrana w tęczową sukienkę (uuu, i tu już na pewno nie zgadniecie, kto to ;v;) – Po głębszych badaniach wnioskuję, że nie stanowią oni dla nas zagrożenia. To zwykli idioci, którzy całkiem przypadkowo znaleźli się w naszym mieście. Są równie zdziwieni, jak my. To, że wyglądają jak nasze klony o niczym nie świadczy. Zachowują się zupełnie inaczej, niż my. Podejrzewam, że przybyli z innego wymiaru, kompletnie równoległego do naszego. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą i zaczęli cicho rozmawiać. Nawet Staroroczna wydawała się być bardziej odprężona, niż wcześniej. - Jednak – zaczęła dziewczyna w tęczowej sukience – Istnieje dwadzieścia sześć procent szans, że jeśli ci idioci wpadną na pomysł, by upodobnić się do nas… cóż… może to skutkować przerwaniem czasoprzestrzeni. - Co to znaczy? – krzyknął wystraszony żołnierz. - Hmm – zaczęła dziewczyna – prawdopodobnie apokalipsą. W Wielkiej Sali zapanował chaos. Wszyscy krzyczeli i dyskutowali na temat nowych przybyszów. Tylko dziewczyna umazana w kisielu starała się upodobać Wielkiemu Smokowi Harmonii. Ten jednak nadal ją odtrącał. Staroroczna starała się uciszyć zebranych, jednak nikt jej nie słyszał. Nagle do Wielkiej Sali wpadła wysoka postać w obcisłym stroju detektywa. Rzuciła nożem w stronę krzyczącej piratki i przystawiła do jej szyi scyzoryk. - Zamknijcie mordy, grzecznie proszę – warknęła dziewczyna i wyjęła papierosa. Wszyscy ucichli. Nie wierzyli własnym oczom. Pojawiła się. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się tu rosyjska pani detektyw. Staroroczna zmierzyła ją wzrokiem i lekko uśmiechnęła. - O, no proszę – powiedziała – Agentka Dragunov… Nie sądziłam, że się tu pofatygujesz. - Zamknij jadaczkę, pchlarzu – warknęła agentka i zaciągnęła się papierosem – Więcej nie będę prosić. Sprawa wygląda jasno. Banda idiotów pojawiła się w naszym świecie i zagraża naszemu życiu. A, gdy ktoś zagraża mojemu życiu, nie bawię się z nim w chowanego. - Co zatem zamierzasz zrobić? – spytała Stara. - Jak to co? Jutro rano zabiję ich. – odpowiedziała Agentka. … Nastał kolejny piękny ranek. Tak właściwie to dla naszych bohaterów pierwszy ranek w HappyTown. Mniejsza… Tak więc, nastał piękny ranek. Ptaszki ćwierkały, a słońce miło prażyło. - Ty cholerny idioto! – ryknęła Vellox i uderzyła Serka z całej siły w twarz – Nie waż się więcej mnie podglądać, okropny zboczeńcu! - Ale to nie ja! – bronił się Serek – Przecież mnie nawet nie było w okolicy! - To niby kto zaglądał do łazienki przez zamek w drzwiach? - Hyhyhy... – usłyszeli śmiech Chucka. - Widzisz? – spytał Serek – To nie ja, tylko ten pijak. W tym samym czasie do pokoju przez okno wpadła czerwona cegła, która uderzyła Bowsera prosto w głowę. Ten zgiął się z bólu i skulił przy ścianie. -Kto to rzucił?! – ryknął. - Hehe – zaśmiał się Aracz – Kamienie mi się skończyły. - Aracz?! – krzyknęła Salai – Co ty tu robisz? - A… - zaczął zamyślony – tak właściwie to Ne wiem. A bo co? - Aracz – zaczęła Strange – Ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jesteś w CreepyTown, prawda? - Tia, coś tam mi się obiło o uszy… - A co to za żołnierzyk? – spytał Chuck – Taki trochę podobny do Haracza… - Hę? – spytał zdziwiony Aracz – Jakiego Haracza? - Nieważne – powiedziała Strange i poczłapała do wyjścia. - Dziękuję, że nas przenocowałaś, Sanity… - zaczęła zmieszana Ins. - Ojć, nie ma sprawy! – pisnęła ucieszona Sanity – Przecież wiesz, że za tobą tęskniłam. Jak mogłabym wam nie zaproponować noclegu? Minęła godzina, od kiedy nasi bohaterowie opuścili dom Sanity. Dziewczyna została, by dokończyć sprzątanie, ale Samai postanowiła potowarzyszyć swoim nowym przyjaciołom. Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało. Ba! Wręcz cieszyli się, że jest ktoś, kto chętnie będzie z nimi żartował. Oczywiście prawie wszyscy. - Ona musi iść z nami? – spytała Salai po cichu Ins. - A co ci przeszkadza? – spytała Insu – Przecież nic ci nie robi. - Ale istnieje. Jest tutaj. Oddycha tym samym powietrzem. To mi wystarczy – warknęła Salai. - Przesadzasz. - Przecież Sanity też cię wkurza. - Wiesz… - zaczęła skrępowana Ins. - Inszter – zaczęła Salai – nie mów mi, że ty ją lubisz… - Cóż… chyba się do niej przekonuję. - No nie gadaj! Niestety ich rozmowa została przerwana przez nagły wybuch w pobliskiej budowli. Z okien wyleciał czarny dym, a w drzwiach pojawił się ogień. W ostatniej chwili z płonącego budynku wybiegła grupka ludzi. Wśród nich znajdowała się piratka, laska w tęczowej sukience, Indianin, mile wyglądający chłopak, dziewczyna umazana w kiślu i ktoś z trumną na plecach. - Oszalałaś? – krzyknęła ta z trumną – Mogłaś nas zabić! - Tak wiem – zaczęła laska w tęczowej sukience – Źle obliczyłam tor lotu piłki teograficznej przez co wleciała w zły wymiar i… Przerwała i spojrzała w kierunku naszych bohaterów. Wyszeptała coś i wskazała na nich palcem. Samai pomachała im i zawołała ich na wzgórze. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, spojrzeli poważnie na przyjaciół. Po chwili piratka wyciągnęła niepewnie rękę. - Hej – zaczęła – Ja jestem Normal, to jest Kedros, Przyjemny Koleś, Vellox i Maria – powiedziała i wskazała kolejno na Indianina, przyjemnie wyglądającego kolesia, dziewczynę umazaną w kisielu i dziewczynę z trumną. - Czekaj, czekaj – zaczęła Vellox i wskazała na tą w kisielu – Vellox? Ty się nazywasz Vellox? - tak – zaczęła druga Vellox – Mam na imię Odkryta Vellox i… - zacięła się, gdy spojrzała na Serka. I w jednej chwili uwiesiła się na jego szyi. Serek zrobił się cały czerwony, a po chwili spojrzał na naszą Vellox. Uśmiechnął się i wyszeptał coś w stylu „Powinnaś brać z niej przykład”. Wszyscy starali się odepchnąç Odkrytą od Serka jednak ta wciąż krzyczała „Jogurt, tak bardzo cię kocham”, czy cóś w tym stylu. Tylko jeden Dizzy stał w miejscu jak słup. Przyglądał się pięknej dziewczynie w tęczowej sukni. Podszedł do niej i uśmiechnął się. - Może gdzieś wyskoczymy, co? – spytał „seksownie” – Mam na imię Dizzy, ale możesz mówić mi Dizz, maleńka. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się i uśmiechnęła. - A ja mam na imię Dyzzy, miło mi cię poznać, Dizz.